It is generally known that advertising products and services can result in increased sales for the company or products featured in the advertising. Advertising can come in a variety of forms including print ads, static or near-static on-line advertising, or video based advertising. Because video based advertising can convey more information and many situations video advertising can be therefor preferred.
Producing a video advertisement, however, can be quite pricey. Equipment for producing the video must be purchased or rented and software for combining together the various aspects of a video can also be expensive. In particular, where modern advertising generally includes various graphics and video effects to catch the intended audience's attention. Such effects can be difficult to integrate into a video form.
Various methods are known for creating print advertisement using a computer based editing approach. Such systems for creating print advertising, however, cannot handle the complexities involved with combining various video elements desired for modern advertising.